


X

by Darkrealmist



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [46]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Adventure, Anime, Assassins & Hitmen, Card Games, Character Study, Cults, Duelling, Episode Related, Family Drama, Gen, Lawyers, Mind Control, Missing Scene, Money, Phone Calls & Telephones, Politics, Prequel, Rare Characters, Rivalry, School, Suspense, Villains, Wealth, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: White Thunder hires the Pro League assassin “X” for Saiou.
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton & Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220663





	X

X

Author’s Note: A prologue to episode 72, combining elements from the English-language dub. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series.

Summary:

White Thunder hires the Pro League assassin “X” for Saiou.

* * *

“You understand, my services don’t come cheap.”

Lawyers made Manjome squirm in his shoes. The so-and-so firms protecting his brothers’ political and financial fortunes from litigation stimulated a recycled Pavlovian response. One that made him visualize broken-into cash registers and coins falling out of purses with holes.

Sheer coincidence X’s firm had prior dealings with the Manjome Group.

_If he has me refer to him by Esquire or attorney at law, I swear!_

“Money won’t be an issue. Saiou-sama would like you to bring your Deck Destruction talents to Duel Academia. I hear you haven’t lost a single match in the Pro League.”

“I don’t destroy my opponents’ Decks, Manjome-san. I teach them surrender, so they’ll never think of picking up their cards again.”

“A terrifying strategy.”

“Nothing pleases me more than to sever the trust between a Duelist and his Deck.”

“I guess I should be grateful it’s not me we’re paying you to challenge.”

X noted the phrasing. Manjome stipulated “challenge” in lieu of “eliminate” or any synonyms thereof, which mattered for establishing motive in court. It evinced crossing out the target wasn’t the objective.

“And who is it your patron wants me to Duel?”

“Yuki Judai. He’s a student of Osiris Red here. He beat Edo Phoenix.”

“Yuki Judai-san, is it? And he defeated that up-and-comer Edo Phoenix?”

“I take it you have no objections?”

“None. I will accept your case and charter a boat once business concludes with my other client.”

Ending the video call, the miller’s son organized his papers into his briefcase.

An hour till the verdict on the Sluzer Ltd. suit. Another four till Yuki Judai’s countdown.


End file.
